


One Last Time

by kickassfu



Series: queliot "5 sentences" challenge [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eliot is still possessed by the monster, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short, season 4 compliant, what if Eliot could come through again?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: "Just one last time"It had been unexpected; especially after all Quentin had done till now, how he had helped the monster kill Gods...the blood was on his hands too, and he would live with that as long as it got him Eliot back. So...this felt like an undeserved miracle, as if someone high up above took pity on him, and opened the door just a smidge, just to get a tiny glance of him.





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a "challenge" of sorts on tumblr, where someone sends a sentence (and a ship) and then I have to write 5 more sentences (sometimes my hand slips and writes slightly more). So expect these to be very short.

**"Just one last time"**

 

It had been unexpected; especially after all Quentin had done till now, how he had helped the monster kill Gods...the blood was on his hands too, and he would live with that as long as it got him Eliot back. So...this felt like an undeserved miracle, as if someone high up above took pity on him, and opened the door just a smidge, just to get a tiny glance of  _ him _ .

 

“I-what, _ what do you mean _ , just one last time?” 

 

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Eliot’s lips were on his, taking his breath away, and Quentin held onto him for dear life, afraid he’d be gone once again the moment he would open his eyes.  _ So he prayed, and prayed, and prayed _ , to no one but the air that surrounded them, that he’d stay right there by his side. 

 

Quentin would keep his eyes closed forever if that’s what it took.

 

_ It stopped. _

 

And then there was space, but Eliot was still hugging him, “Look at me Q, I need you to look at me.”

 

And so he did. For no matter the hesitations or fears he had, it was Eliot.

 

“I just had to see you one last time.”

 

“One last time my ass Eliot, _ I have done things _ , and you-I refuse to let you go that easy.”

 

Smiling, Eliot kissed his forehead, “No, you adorable dork. One last time before you rescue the poor little damsel that I am. I can’t do more monster disappearing acts, sadly. So pick up the pace Coldwater.  _ I miss you. _ ”

 

“I miss you t-”

 

Before Quentin could finish, Eliot’s eyes became unfamiliar once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
